1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boxing devices and more particularly to a device that fights back and serves as a sparring partner by swinging its own arms to its attackers.
2. Discussion of the Background
Boxing is not only a sport, but an aerobic exercise too. There are various devices in the prior art that teach or train a person in certain specific aspects of boxing. Some devices in the prior art disclose arm-like structures which may swing at an attacker in response to a blow. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,980 to Babineaux discloses a device that fights back comprising a boxing bag and a pair of arms. However, Babineaux invention does not simulate actual fighting conditions as the arms swing forward in predictable motions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved training device in the prior art that can train all aspects of boxing and kickboxing in one training session. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.